


Monopoly

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Games, Gen, HorrorTale, Recovery, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora plays games with Papyrus and Sans while Sans recovers from surgery.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Kudos: 33





	Monopoly

It had been pretty calm at the hospital. The doctor had explained that the damage to Sans’ eye socket meant he would need corrective work to keep it from worsening, and would have to completely relearn how to use it. Papyrus was simply surprised it was still recoverable. Ora was horrified to hear what just how bad off they had been, but glad that now all they needed was food. She could provide that. She would provide as much as they needed for as long as they needed.

“...you guys need to have fun,” Sans commented from his bed. 

Papyrus leaned against it working on a puzzle. “WE ARE.”

“Definitely are.” Ora agreed, holding up the blanket she was working on.

Sans chuckled. “...meant out of here.”

“BUT YOU’RE HERE!”

“...i’m fine. got doctors.”

“Silly Sans. You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

“...could be having a quiet nap. instead gotta entertain you. exhausted.”

“SANS! YOU HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING!”

“...dead tired for it.”

“You could still be having a quiet nap.” Ora pointed out with a smile.

“...with the crazy party you two are throwing?”

“Yes. Even with the crazy party.” She teased. “I’ll try to keep my crocheting to a dull roar.”

Sans grinned as Papyrus huffed at the pair’s ridiculousness. He butted against his brother. “WE’RE FINE.”

“...alright.” Sans sighed and sank down. He wished they weren’t so worried about him.

“We are. And the hospital is a place that encourages minds to wander down not so good paths, so I’m here to provide entertainment by falling on my face occasionally.” Ora added cheerfully.

“...not so good paths?”

“DON’T FALL!” Papyrus reached over to fuss at Ora.

Ora laughed and went to hug Papyrus. “I haven’t fallen today yet, so don’t worry. And yeah. Not so good paths. At least for me. All the what if’s and shoulda/coulda/wouldas.”

“WE’RE IN THE HOSPITAL,” Papyrus pointed out practically. “SANS IS GONNA BE FINE WHEN THEY FIX HIS EYESOCKET.”

"I know he is. Hospitals are just a....mixed bag of emotions for me." She admitted. "But that's okay. I know everything is going to be just fine."

“WHY WOULD YOU NOT LIKE HOSPITALS?”

"I've spent too much time in them waiting for people to die."

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. “WHY WOULD THEY DIE HERE?”

"There's a lot more that can be done for a dying person in a hospital. Access to medication, treatments, care, that kind of thing." She explained.

“BUT IT’S BETTER TO BE AT HOME IF THEY’RE DYING,” Papyrus protested.

Sans tilted his head. “...human thing?”

"Probably a human thing. Most humans don't have the skillset to keep their loved ones comfortable at the end."

“WOW. THAT SOUNDS TERRIBLY SAD.” Papyrus hugged Ora tightly trying to cheer her up through sheer willpower.

She returned the hug gratefully. "Thanks Pap. I'm okay with it now...just so long as I don't let my mind wander too far."

“WE WILL KEEP BUSY! WE CAN PLAY HUMAN MONOPOLY!”

"That is a very long game, but I'm up for it!" Ora grinned.

“I CALL BEING THE BANKER!”

"You've got it hun!"

Sans chuckled. “...good luck.”

It was only ten minutes into the game, and Sans already had two completed sets and Papyrus was working on the train. He also charged inflated prices for landing on them.

Ora was looking between them and the board incredulously. "How....Damn you guys are good!" She laughed, just trying to stay in the game.

“YOU NEED TO PLAY HARDER,” Papyrus scolded playfully.

“...rent paps. 800.”

“HA! I ALREADY SKIPPED TOWN!”

“...called the bailiff.”

“WHAT?”

“...gotcha.”

“NYOO HOO HOO!”

She laughed. "I didn't know skipping town was an option."

“IT TOTALLY IS! HUMANS SKIP TOWN ALL THE TIME! RIGHT SANS?”

“...yup. see it in cop shows.”

"I mean, that's true. But I didn't know it was an option for the game!" She pouted teasingly. "Guess I've gotta step it up."

“DEFINITELY!”

"Well, let's see what I've got." She rolled.

"OOH, TOUGH LUCK," Papyrus sympathized. She landed on one of Sans' houses.

“I’m skipping town and leaving a false trail.” She declared dramatically.

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT," Papyrus cheered.

"...dang. no bailiff this time."

She let out an evil laugh. “Bwahaha you can’t catch me.”

“...curses.” Papyrus laughed as Sans took the dice and rolled for himself. Ora laughed, watching eagerly. Sans landed on one of Ora's spaces and slowly counted out the money in small bills, double counting some of them before pushing it over to her.

She put on her best retail smile, patiently waiting. “Thank you for all the small bills sir, recounting them is my favorite thing to do!”

Sans chuckled. "...welcome." He turned to Papyrus. "need more bills."

"WHAT? NO! YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAID BACK YOUR COLLATERAL FROM LAST TIME!"

"...i'll pay in hot dogs."

"THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE COLLATERAL!"

"...socks then."

“What’ll you give me for collateral?” Ora asked shrewdly.

Sans thought for a moment before pulling out a whoopee cushion.

“Make it two and we’ve got a deal.” She hummed thoughtfully.

Papyrus looked scandalized. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Sans chuckled and pulled out a second whoopee cushion to pass over. Ora took them and handed over some bills. “But Pap! I can annoy my one coworker who hates me this way.”

"NONSENSE," Papyrus waved off. "THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE CAN HATE YOU. YOU'RE TOO GREAT FOR THAT."

She smiled softly at him. “Thanks hun. I appreciate that. But for some reason, Kathy does. Maybe because I’m half her age, and higher up on the totem pole?” She shrugged.

Papyrus hugged Ora. "SHE MUST BE JEALOUS." He sighed. "SO MANY PEOPLE DON'T SEEM TO REALIZE THAT THEY TOO CAN BE GREAT IF THEY WORK AT IT."

She hugged him back. “It’s too much work for a lot of people I guess.”

Papyrus petted Ora softly. “YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT.” Ora hummed happily at the pets before settling down to play again. She was having a lot of fun!

“...my turn.” The game continued on, Papyrus nagging Sans and proclaiming his greatness as they went around the board.

Eventually the game ended with Sans becoming the King of Socks and Papyrus scowling. “THAT IS A TERRIBLE TITLE.”

“...my win.”

“I think it’s a great title; a very fitting one.” Ora put in. “But doesn’t the king of socks need a spaghetti advisor?”

Papyrus gasped and puffed up. “I’D BE GREAT FOR THAT!”

Sans shrugged easily. “alright.”

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

She grinned at her friends. “Any room for a court jester?”

Sans thought about it. “...nope. but there’s room for a...beader.”

“Ooooh, could I be your court beader?”

“YES!” Papyrus bounced happily.

Ora beamed. “Yay!!” Sans chuckled, watching Papyrus and Ora. This was good. Playing games with his brother and their friend, plenty of food. He hoped they stayed. Ora shot a wide grin at Sans. This was wonderful. Even if she hadn’t...no. She didn’t need to think about that. Papyrus cheerfully began to pack the game up as Sans pulled out a bottle of ketchup. He grinned, watching Papyrus try not to twitch as he drank it.

“Hey Sans. Have you ever tried other kinds of ketchup?”

“...couple.”

“YOU DRINK KETCHUP TOO? I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST SANS’ GROSS HABIT!” Sans laughed

She made a face. “It is most certainly not my thing. I just know there’s a million and a half other kinds out there.”

“GOOD. IT’S BAD ENOUGH FROM MY BROTHER.”

“...i’m hurt.”

“NO YOU’RE NOT.”

“...deeply wounded. can’t recover.”

She laughed at their antics, reaching over to hug them both. “You guys are awesome. Thank you.”

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE!"

"...glad to help." Sans put down his ketchup. "ready to....lose again?"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Papyrus smirked as they set up another round of monopoly.


End file.
